<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home Early by Ghostly_2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372827">Coming Home Early</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001'>Ghostly_2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Funny, Locked Doors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chi chi gets done done shopping and comes home earlier then expected and has to deal with some new discoveries. All in all chi chi is too old for this shit. lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Videl Satan/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Home Early</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YO I hope you enjoyed if you did leave a comment good or bad they all help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chichi sighed as she entered her home finally thinking to herself home sweet home it had been a pain to shop back and forth and an even bigger pain with little money and no real transportation the nimbus helped but it wasn't big enough to carry everything it usually took three round trips to get it all sometimes more. Going into the kitchen she called her two buys to let them know she was home and to come and help and hopefully not eat all the food right away.</p>
<p>"Goten, Gohan I'm home," chi said putting the groceries on the table stretching looking around where her two children were specifically the boy was more Goku in his energy and would always be running around either training or training. she paid no mind she liked having the house to herself but after an awhile, it was odd that her two boys weren't around she knew Gohan would be studying or still at school but she expected o goten to coming running into the house any minute or out of his room but nothing the house seem dead silent, getting curious the housewife decided to do the groceries later walking through her home she entered her room first to see if goten or trunks were in there they had a habit of training inside plus she wanted to know if trunks were here that little boy had another habit of stealing her panties and she had caught him more than once going there her things and made sure he paid for it from her and Bulma, checking her clothing to make sure nothing was stolen she walked her room into the hallway closing the door. As she walked to the bathroom she passed the boy's room and heard a noise curious. She put her ear to the door to see if she could hear what was going on. The housewife heard a low moan.</p>
<p>Chi-Chi went to open the door slightly but the knob was locked knowing something was going on in that room her motherly instincts kicked and stopped her from banging on the door and yelling instead she tiptoed out the house around the side of the building coming up to the boy's room crawling under the giant mirror she slowly peeked her head up to see what all that noise was.</p>
<p>The window gave a clear view into the boy's room and chi chi was shocked and angered she at what she was witnessing the long black haired girl named Videl was naked on top of Gohan riding him pretty hard Gohan himself was naked also his shirt had been tied around his eyes to blind him only leaving his hands to wonder for videls tits and nipples the pair's clothes were thrown all over the room and so were their condoms which made chi chi turned red with embarrassment and rage. The pair also had damaged the room, everything was messed and thrown out of order. The view was made even worse when chi chi made eye contact with videl who was very close to the mirror making her stop mid riding of Gohan videl looked like she had seen death and was starring it in the face scared at what to do next videl panicked and hopped off Gohan gathering her things making and exit for the door hopefully before chi chi could catch her. Chichi shook herself out of her state and made a beeline for the front door she planned on neither of them getting away. When she made it to the door, Videl was already in the air trying to put her clothes back on.</p>
<p>"THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN" chi chi yelled at the girl knowing she heard her when videl flew faster dropping a few items of clothing in the process.</p>
<p>Chichi was red hot but also remember Gohan was still here storming into the house she found Gohan still blindfolded an naked with a confused expression wonder where videl went or why she left it didn't occur to him that he should take the shirt off his eyes or even think his mother caught him having sex. Lifting the shirt he grew bright red covering his penis with the blanket from his mother who was standing in the doorway with a mean angry expression and a belt.</p>
<p>"MOM!!! ok calm down I know you're mad but I can explain" Gohan stumbled to but his clothes on seeing his mother's expression get worse and worse</p>
<p>"EXPLAIN!!!! EXPLAIN WHAT THAT YOU HAD SEX WITH THAT GIRL IN MY HOUSE" chi chi yelled as her son </p>
<p>"Um yes, there is a great explanation you see it was with school, and '' Gohan couldn't find the words scared and embarrassed at the same time instead going for the window quickly trying to fly away before his mother could catch him.</p>
<p>"OH NO YOU DON'T GET BACK HER YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE IM NOT RUNNING A HOTEL FOR YOU TO BRING ANY GIRL HERE" chi chi yelled reaching for her son trying to grab him as he flew away she thought to herself she really needed to learn to fly one day so she could punish her kids. Going to the kitchen she decided to calm down a bit when she entered the kitchen she saw all the groceries gone and eaten while she had been dealing with Gohan goten and trunks had come and eaten all the food leaving a small thank you note. Wanting to lose it, chichi just sat down annoyed thinking about her day first the groceries then Gohan now the food is gone thinking to herself this couldn't be worse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking your time to read my fic I hoped you enjoyed. thank you and I hope your day is going well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>